1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hemostatic material that is bioabsorbable, which can be fabricated into a variety of forms suitable for use in controlling bleeding from a variety of wounds and to methods for making and using the same.
2. Background and Related Art
Surgical procedures and injuries are often characterized by blood loss. Conventional approaches for dealing with blood loss, such as manual pressure, cauterization, or sutures can be time consuming and are not always effective in controlling bleeding.
A number of topical hemostatic agents have been developed to control bleeding resulting from surgical procedures and injury. Some hemostatic agents, such as collagen-based powders, sponges, and cloths, are of a particulate nature. Particulate hemostatic agents provide a lattice for natural thrombus formation, but are unable to enhance this process in coagulopathic patients. Pharmacologically-active agents, such as thrombin, can be used in combination with a particulate carrier, for example, as in a gel-foam sponge or powder soaked in thrombin, collogen, and/or calcium. Thrombin has been used to control bleeding on diffusely bleeding tissue surfaces, but the lack of a framework onto which the clot can adhere has limited its use. The autologous and allogenic fibrin glues can cause clot formation, but do not adhere well to wet tissue and have little impact on actively bleeding wounds.
Accordingly, a hemostatic fabric material that enhances the process of coagulation is desirable. However, currently known hemostatic fabric materials as used around the world may be insoluble and may have the several other deficiencies. For example, some hemostatic materials may not be used inside the body because absorption may be slow and incomplete. Additionally, some hemostatic materials may require additional medicine to achieve the hemostasis efficacy. Some conventional hemostatic materials may cause pain when the material is removed. Moreover, some current hemostatic materials may slow hemostasis and may interfere with cell regenesis and healing. Therefore, improved hemostasis materials are still needed in modern medical treatments.
Accordingly, a hemostatic material that is bioabsorbable and soluable, which may provide superior hemostasis and that can be fabricated into a variety of forms suitable for use in controlling bleeding from a variety of wounds, is desirable.